The beginning of forever
by hisanka
Summary: Starts directly after the last scene of 8x16 - what could the next steps in the relationship between Donna and Harvey look like?


This is my first FanFic - I just had to write one after seeing the last scene of 8x16! I'm not a native speaker and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you still like it. If so, please tell me to figure out if I shall continue this story...

As they were standing in the entrance to her bedroom, they took some minutes to just look at each other. Their hands intertwined, their breaths heavy, Donna looked up at him with a small smile. He stared at her, still in an aftershock of what just happened, of finally holding her in his arms again and having his lips pressed against her skin. His heart was beating furiously, matching hers in sync. His right hand left hers, just to bring it up to her face, cradling her cheek gently in the palm of his hand. He shutters a breath he didn't know he was holding while her eyes fluttered close. His left hand went around her waist, pulling her closer into him and her hands reciprocated, being locked around his upper back, gradually moving her fingers up and down, feeling his muscles flex.

They need the silence. Holding each other, and with every passing second the healing went on. When she feels his thumb stroking her cheek lovingly, she opens her eyes again and stares at his misty ones, being clouded with tears. She cannot help but bring both her hands up to his face, touching his cheeks in a loving embrace as a tear runs down all the way to his nose.

"Harvey", she breathes as he shortly squints and locks eyes with her once again. Everything they feel is shared in this glance, all the love, all the hurt they caused each other, silently asking for forgiveness, before promising to never let one another go again.

Donna can feel her own eyes tearing up by the overwhelming feelings that creep up her stomach. Her left hand goes behind his head, pulling him down to her, bringing his lips to hers. His upper lip is caught between her soft lips and they don't move, they keep their mouths locked together without any movement, eyes closed and bodies pressed together. It takes her some seconds until she kisses his lips one, two, three times before they stopped again, lips leaving each other.

Looking at him closely, she could see that he was still in shock, frozen at the spot, feeling everything at once, being devastated by the fact that he deprived them their middle for more than a decade. She reads him like an open book and with a small smile she reassured him that it was okay, that he was here now and that he wasn't too late.

So she steps closer, her right hand taking his again, bringing it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles and holding their joined hands close to his heart. His whole facial expression calmes down by her gentle act of love.

"Donna", Harvey whispers next to her ear and she looks up, their eyes connecting. "I love you so much" he confesses, his voice almost breaking. "And I am sorry, Donna. I am so sorry for everything." He breathes in and out and continues, "I am sorry that it took me this long. And for every-"

Her index finger moves to his mouth. "Shhh", she murmurs. He blinks and she knows that he tries to keep his emotions under control. "Harvey, look at me", she addresses him again. "It's okay", she goes on and her hand, stroking his shoulder, underlines her statement. His head is in her hands and is heart is in them as well. She could completely destroy him, leaving nothing behind. But she wouldn't, he knew that. As if reading his thoughts she smiles and admits what has been stored in her heart for more than a decade. "I love you, Harvey. Don't you ever doubt that." No need to question a how.

Tears are welling up in both of their eyes again, and their lips connect in a loving way, silently promising to never kiss anyone else ever again.

Donna steps away, already missing the touch of his body, but her eyes never leaving his. She lifts the silken top up over her head, revealing her red lacy bra. Harvey could see her chest moving up and down heavily. Never leaving his eyes, she then stepped out of her trousers and reaching for him again, leaving a small puddle of clothes behind as they did in the hallway.

Their hands stayed like this for a couple of seconds, before they start to dance over their bodies once again, but less hasty than in the hallway. Donnas fingers move over his chest in a slow sway up to his tie, removing his tie and kissing his chin. He shudders, looks down and catches her lips in a sloppy kiss, tongues all over each other, her hands being busy with opening the buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Before removing it completely, she presses some kisses to his bare chest, then pulling it off. Her red polished fingernails glade over his skin and he puts his hands in her hair, needing something to hold on to.

She undresses him in silence, opening his pants and pulling them down together with his boxers, and his already hard penis springs up his stomach. She kneels down, gliding her nails down his legs and removing his shoes and while she is still kneeling, she opens her bra and stands up again, letting the garment fall down unnoted. Her nipples are hard, her breasts asking for attention and she thinks that if he doesn't touch her soon, she will explode by just looking at him. As she loses her red panties as well, he opens his arms, taking her in an embrace. And again, they stop and so does time.

They stand there, stark naked and in silence, holding each other. Nothing else mattered. Her head is pressed against his chest, and she his securely wrapped up in his arms, his nose in her hair. After some minutes their breathing calms down as has their heart beats. She then moves to her tip toes, holds her head to the left side and with a small smile says "take me to bed, Harvey."

This time, he is leading her the last few steps into her room. Stopping in front of her bed, he glances at her one last time and when he sees her smile and the small nod of her head, he moves his lips to hers and starts kissing her. His fingers graze her right breast and as the first moan leaves her mouth, he knows that he is completely and utterly smitten. They let themselves fall to her bed and stop thinking, but let themselves feel the first taste of their forever.


End file.
